Ninjini
Summary Ninjini was the most renowned magical ninja from ancient times, long before the Arkeyans rose to power. But a dark sorceress, who was jealous of Ninjini's skill as a warrior, trapped her within an enchanted bottle to be imprisoned for all of eternity. Time stretched on, yet Ninjini remained steadfast and determined to escape - even mastering the dual sword technique within the solitude of her bottle. Over the years, her strength continued to grow until at last, through sheer force of will, she broke free! From that moment on, Ninjini made it her mission to help those in need as one of the first Skylanders, always carrying that enchanted bottle as a reminder of her own resilience. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Ninjini Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Elven Genie, Magic Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled Swordswoman, Explosion Manipulation (Can create magical explosions), Can shoot magic orbs, Mind Manipulation (When in the bottle, she can put opponents into a trance) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Hot Head, who tanked the explosion of an island with no damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Wishblades, Genie Bottle Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders. Ninjini was also one of the most renown ninjas of her time before the arkeyans rose to power) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wishblades: Swings dual swords for hacking and slashing enemies. *'Abra-Ca-STAB-Bra:' Wishblades do increased damage. *'Wishblade Combos:' Has two new blade moves *'Wishbladesplosion:' Charge up the swords into an explosive blast. *'Ultimate Wishblade:' Wishblades do maximum damage. Bottle Blast: Hides inside her bottle, then blasts out in a magical explosion. *'Bottle Rockets:' While inside the bottle, they can launch rockets *'Ultimate Bottle Rockets:' Bottle rockets launch faster, do more damage, and affect a greater area. *'Buy a Better Bottle:' Bottle is stronger and moves faster. *'Dazzling Enchantment:' While inside the bottle, they can put enemies into a trance. Surrealistic Spheres: Summons magical orbs and casts them towards enemies. *'Juggling Act:' Summons four magical orbs and damages multiple enemies. *'Super Surrealistic Spheres:' Magical orbs do more damage and affect a greater area. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Genies Category:Giants Category:Tier 7